


Tendrils of Love

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick disarmed her and confused her.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Tendrils of Love

Tendrils of Love  
The One

I don’t want you to love me because I’m good for you, because I say and I all the right things. 

I want to be the one you didn’t see coming. The one who gets under your skin. Who makes you unsteady. Who makes you question everything you have ever believed about love. I want to be the one who makes you feel reckless and out of control; the one you are infuriatingly and inexplicably drawn to. 

I don’t want to be the one who tucks you into bed; I want to be the reason you can’t sleep at night. 

Lang Leav

The first time Ellie Bishop fell in love, it was almost dull. Jake Malloy, she met at a coffee shop, and after seeing each other for 2 years. They got married in a bland white wedding, and everything was normal. Until Jake was unfaithful. Then their perfectly normal life spiraled out of control. Ellie saw all the cracks in her marriage and how she struggled to maintain normalcy. But Jake and Ellie went in different ways and fell out of love. Their love imploded.

Qasim came into her life and was a fresh breath air. Qasim saw the world as beauty, love, and utterly different in the jaded view that Ellie had of life. Being wanted by Qasim was refreshing and beautiful. Ellie relished in it. Qasim admired the languages she spoke and her ability to paint. Qasim acknowledged her soft side, how she loved bowling alleys, and parrots, and sunflowers and thought rain was magical. Then Qasim was killed, and Ellie felt like her heart was torn out.

Nick Torres joined the team with a flourish and disrupted the team dynamic. Nick was a puzzle, cocky, quick to laugh. He was the balm that everyone needed after Tony left. However, Ellie wasn’t sure what the feelings she felt toward Nick. It was a tendril of something that she never felt before. Something warm, exciting, and dangerous. Something she never felt with Jake or Qasim or any other boy or man in her life. 

Nick got under her skin, he poked and prodded and laughed when she got upset at him. Like the time she mentioned her 3 days reset, and Nick jumped in and said that he had been on her reset too. Which wasn’t entirely untrue. Nick came over to bring her food and help her fix her truck. As they spent the afternoon greasy and trying to get her vehicle to run.

“Well, Carino, it looks like you need a new head gasket,” Nick commented as he closed the hood of her truck. Ellie stopped and stared at him as he wiped off his hands. 

“What??” Ellie asked as he got close. The name he called her made her stop in her tracks. Carino, my dear. Ellie always wished someone would call her that. Jake was to practical for pet names, and Qasim was too respectful. It brought tears to her eye. The only other person who gave her a nickname was her Grandpa. He called her Raye for years, and it made her feel loved. 

“Your head gasket is broken.” 

Ellie watched Nick slowly and surely fixed her truck til it ran better than George could ever fix it. Nick chatted in Spanish to the car, and Ellie smiled, feeling her heartstring tug, as a child, she loved her ability to speak different languages. Those love feelings came back and almost strangled her. 

The Next time Ellie felt the familiar tendrils of love toward Nick when she was reading the letter from Art. Nick said he believed in love at first sight. 

Ellie was surprised. Love, at first sight, was something that Ellie dreamed about but gave up on. Nick is a believer in love, at first, sight rattled her for some reason.

Ellie and Nick were watching a movie, a sappy rom-com.  
“I don’t understand how these movies sell,” Ellie commented as she put away their dinner dishes. Nick looked at her and responded, “What do you mean?” 

“Selling that Love, at first sight, is a real thing. “Ellie scoffed.

“Elle? You don’t believe in love at first sight,” Nick asked. Suprised.

“Love at first sight isn’t a thing,” Ellie growled.

“Ellie, Love, at first sight, is the most unexpected and magical thing. It is a moment when you feel like you are teetering into the unknown and then you see it, it is like lightning, bam you know that you want to spend the rest of your life near this person, just breathing the same air will calm the storms that threatened at the horizons.” Nick Challenged.

Ellie forgot to breathe, much like the Christmas night watching the baby, and glancing over to at Nick. He was handsome in the firelight. Tonight, however, he had that same look. The look of someone who had experienced love at first sight. And he had feelings for her. Ellie wasn’t stupid; she had been married before; however, Ellie knew not to open that jar of emotions until he was ready. Because if she pushed him, all would lead to is resentment. 

Nick left after the movie, and his word echoed in her head, scaring away sleep. Ellie wanted to believe that love, at first sight, was a thing.

Months past and those words haunted her. 

Until Nick got shot. 

He put himself in front of the bullet an op that went sideways the shot went through his abdomen and put him in the hospital for weeks. He was unconscious for a week, and Ellie never left his side. 

During his recovery, Nick stayed with Gibbs. When he finally came back to work, Ellie was working, and she heard the elevator bing, and Ellie looked up. Nick!!

An unknown force made Ellie pulled her out of her chair and careened into Nick, her arms going around his waist. Nick, however, surprised immediately wrapped her into a warm hug. Tears sprung to her eyes; she breathed him in. He was okay.

“You okay, Elle?” Nick asked as she pulled back. However, Nick grasped her hand to prevent her from running away. 

“I’m just happy you are back,” Ellie confessed, and suddenly it hit her. She loved this man. For all his quirks and bravado, and when she was with him, life felt messy, reckless, and out of control; however, everyone always said falling in love is. Falling in love was uncontrollable, freefalling an adrenaline high. Which is what she felt around Nick. These tendrils of love strangled her in the best way. 

Ellie squeezed his hand and tightened her grip. Nick glanced between them at their conjoined hands, lead her to the elevator, where he promptly flipped the emergency switch. 

“Ellie, I don’t know what will happen or how things will work out, but I will promise to love you till the end of time. I won’t leave you. I won’t cheat on you. But I am tired of running away from you. Running away from us. I love you, Elle,” Nick said as he invaded her space.

Ellie smiled brightly at this man who had wormed his way into her heart. Who was completely different from her standard type but was everything she needed in her life.

“Nick, you are completely different than any other man I loved throughout my life. But you are the one I need.” Ellie whispered as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him. The kiss was lightning, fireworks, and serenity all wrapped into one. 

“I love you, Nick,” Ellie said as they came up for air. 

Nick smiled his smirk and leaned in for another gentle kiss and followed with, “I love you.”

Falling in love  
By Danie Weaver  
Be very careful  
Not to be bruised  
Sometimes it is long fall to the bottom  
Protect your heart  
And give it to your husband  
Cherish him  
And respect him  
Make sure he comes  
With extra band-aids  
We are all a little broken  
Falling in love  
Can be a fight  
The fight of your life  
Decided early  
If you are going to stay or go  
Falling in love  
Requires Trust  
Trust he will catch  
You  
When you fall  
And grab your hand  
And fly with you through the clouds  
Falling in love  
Requires laughter  
Laughter to get you  
Through the hard times  
And laughter to get  
You through the stupid times  
Falling in love  
Can be dangerous  
Are you ready  
For the risk  
Falling in love  
Can be rewarding  
Blessing  
Multiple times over  
Seeing his face every morning  
And welcoming him home every evening  
Falling in love  
Can make you feel like a princess  
Finally finding  
Her prince.


End file.
